Earth 8: Wonder Woman
by Colette Dupuis
Summary: Some stumble onto greatness, others are born for it. Why does Cassandra Sandsmark have a feeling the latter applies to her? Could her nightmares be a clue? Follow her journey to discover the truth in this all new series, Earth 8: Wonder Woman!
1. Helper of Men Chapter 1

An important note:

Close to five years ago I joined a forum called _The Multiverse_. It was basically a bunch of comic fans rewriting their favorite heroes to give them a fresh face. The owner of the forum wanted a writer for Earth 8 Wonder Woman. I applied and was given the title. The whole concept of Earth 8 was, more or less, to have "sidekicks" take over the tights from their mentors in the then current DCU. The original trinity (Bruce, Diana and Clark) had died, and Jason, Cassie and Kon took over. The backgrounds of the former sidekicks were altered (some more so than others). I chose to incorporate bits and pieces of already established canon and introduce a bit of my own. Six of my issues were published on _The Multiverse_, but I had the story plotted out for about twenty. I recently discovered a flash drive with most of my notes and work on it, so I decided to continue the Earth 8 story here. I had a great time writing Cassie and co, and enjoyed working with the writers of the other Earth 8 characters to plan the never released crossover issues. I'm posting the first seven chapters without much editing, so a warning that these chapters were written by a much younger me and the chapters afterwards are being written now.

I hope you enjoy reading about Cassie's past, present, and future. I'm always on the lookout for a beta, and if anyone would like to take part in Earth 8 please let me know! I'd love to get the other characters going again.

Reviews are always appreciated!

_Colee_

**E:8 Wonder Woman 1 Helper of Men Part 1 of 4**

_"Youth fades; love droops, the leaves of friendship fall;_

_A mother's secret hope outlives them all"Oliver Wendell Holmes (1809-1894)_

Cassandra Sandsmark was born in Gateway City, USA. She grew up in a single parent household due to her father's death from a prolonged illness. This happened before she celebrated her fifth birthday causing the few memories of him she had to quickly fade as the years passed. Her mother, Helena Sandsmark, vowed to give Cassandra the best life possible. That meant long days in the office to ensure she could afford the best education.

Helena worked for an auction house. Over the years she became the go to person whenever it came to selling any priceless artifact from an ancient time because of her passion for the past. Before her husband passed away she was on her way to become an archeologist, something she wanted so desperately to be since she was a young girl visiting a friend of her parents' in Greece. Something about the many mysteries left to be discovered caught her attention. After the death, Helena decided to put a hold on that dream, thus her career in selling antiques started.

Life was kind to the duo. The two shared a solid relationship. Promotions managed to reach Helena quicker than expected and a career in archeology was a probable future for her. Cassandra was quiet, choosing to be an observer of life as she liked to call it. She loved being outside, inhaling the fresh air and watching the clouds in the early morning or the stars late at night all the while wondering if anything else was out there, hoping there was something better out there.

Granted she wasn't a popular one, something about the way those girls paraded around as if they owned the world shied her away from that. She wasn't a book worm either. It wasn't that she wasn't intelligent, she had the potential to be top in the class, she just didn't see a purpose for that. She was a loner more than anything, and she was proud of it.

Cassandra knew she was different. Something about her just wasn't the same as the other girls. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, yet she knew she was unique. She was positive other ten year old girls did not think like her or have the powers she did. Of course at the time she had no powers but she knew one day she would.

One afternoon after school Cassandra was dropped off at Gateway Antiques, the auction house her mother worked at. It started out as her visits usually did, first her mother would make it a point to spend the beginning of her trip discussing the day. They'd share the most exciting events first, sometimes exaggerating a bit. Then Helena would have to return to her duties. These varied depending on the account.

This particular afternoon fell on the day the Kapatelis family's collection arrived. Helena still had to archive over half of the collection and Cassandra was supposed to stay occupied doing homework and what not in her office. "I'll be back soon kiddo. Deborah is in her office if you're bored and you know where the snacks are." And so began the rest of Cassandra's life.

Something was nagging at Cassandra, calling her to a particular piece. A chess, dated sometime before the time of Christ, sat on a table not too far away. It was small, barely larger than a cigar box, however twice as deep. There were several fading pictures of what could have been various myths. The chess itself had some type of puzzle as a lock.

Helena had started to examine it, but was side tracked when Cassandra arrived. Knowing better than to touch such a relic she ignored her mind's plea to open it. As time passed the feeling became unbearable and before Cassandra knew what she was doing the chess was opened.

She prudently peered into it, hoping nothing was ruined. To her relief, or perhaps disappointment, the inside was bare. After taking a moment to reflect on her foolishness for risking the condition of the item simply for some gut feeling she had, several thoughts crossed her mind. How was it she knew how to open the chess despite what looked like a solid attempt to prevent anyone from doing such a thing? Most importantly, how did she open it without her recalling of doing so?

Before she could process everything she heard footsteps approaching the door. Quickly, and as carefully as time would allow, she closed the chess and scattered to the chair she was sitting on previously. Just as she picked up the book she was reading her mother opened the door.

Cassandra pretended to be too involved in her studies to notice her. Helena smiled at the sight, proud to see all the hard work paid off. "I'll be right back. Then we'll get some ice cream on the way home. Okay with you?"

Cassandra took a second to respond to better sell her performance, "Yup! Sounds great!"

Once Helena left she let out a sigh of relief. If her mother had come any closer she would have seen that she wasn't reading the book at all. How could she if it were upside down?

That evening Cassandra could not help but think about the chess. She had a conscience after all, and felt terrible about being so careless. If anything was damaged because of her, Helena would get the heat and that did nothing more than make her feel worse. She still could not remember opening the chess. It was as if those few minutes were erased from her memory.

Her sleep was filled with nightmares about it. She was older, twenty-something, and was wearing what appeared to be golden armor and a golden Corinthian helmet. She tightly grasped a Machaira Sword in one hand and a shield made of nothing she had seen before in the other. Her surrounding wasn't exact, somewhere underground, perhaps in a cave. She sensed others with her, but could not see nor hear them. Straight ahead illuminated by a small patch of fire was the cause of her troubles.

With her heart racing, adrenaline pumping and no clue as to what was going on Cassandra walked towards it. Cries of pain and suffering echoed off the walls, cries that made her realize she was badly wounded and in great pain herself. As she continued her journey a woman hissed, "The daughter returnssss. How precioussss." Suddenly, a half snake, half woman creature slithered out of the darkness.

"Echidna," the name spat effortlessly out of Cassandra's mouth, "It ends now!"

Cassandra plunged towards the lady serpent. Her sword sliced into green flesh and Echidna wailed in pain, "Enough, you wretched ssss..." Both stopped, knowing full well someone else was there.

"She's mine, Echidna, just as she should've been. Leave!" Cassandra heard the voice, raspy and filled with hate, but could not find its owner. Echidna slithered away, saying something inaudible. She took a deep breath while trying to regroup and noticed for the first time the stench of something rotting. Until now she hadn't noticed it but as the seconds passed it was getting stronger. "Tonight you, Cassandra, daughter of Helena, are safe. Tomorrow you are mine."

Cassandra jolted up in bed, screaming. Helena rushed into her room. No words were exchanged but none were needed. Helena had an idea about what happened, and so she turned to the only person she felt could help.

The next day, Cassandra was on a plane with one of her mother's close friends, Art. Helena decided it would be in the best interest of Cassandra if she left for awhile. At the time Cassandra did not understand what this meant, but her mother promised all would make sense in time.

As the mother and daughter shared their final good-byes a tear fell from Helena's eye.

"Mom, you're so dramatic. I'll be back soon."

Helena couldn't help but laugh. She took a moment to take a mental picture of her Cassandra, so naive about her destiny. For a beat she considered taking back her promise to the red haired lady standing at Cassandra's side. At that second she wanted to tell her everything, to give her a choice. Then reality sunk in. The fates would not change fate for anyone, man or god. Cassandra would have to grow up fast.

"Yeah, Cassie, we'll see each other soon." They shared one last hug. Cassandra and Art headed towards their line. Cassandra looked back one last time and waved, a bright smile spread across her face. That was when Helena saw what everyone had told her, why her daughter was so special. Her smile gave hope to a world in great need of it. With that Helena watched as her daughter left her life, possibly forever.

Continued ...

**E8: Wonder Woman chapters 2 and 3 **

**The Fates know Cassandra's destiny. They understand her significance and are devoted to ensure she does not fall from grace. To do so they send the Oracle of Themyscira an image, one that demands Cassandra returns to Patriarch's world. The question is will she? Find out her decision in this all new series, Earth 8: Wonder Woman! **


	2. Helper of Men Chapter 2

E:8 Wonder Woman #2  
Helper of Men Part 2 of 4

_"Everything is determined, the beginning as well as the end, by forces over which we have no control. It is determined for insects as well as for the stars. Human beings, vegetables or cosmic dust, we all dance to a mysterious tune, intoned in the distance by an invisible piper."_  
- Albert Einstein

There was once a time when the world was at peace. When warriors were unheard of and goodwill filled the hearts of all. The Amazons do not recall such a time simply because it dates even before their own.

From the very beginning they were taught life was filled with fear. The key to survival, as they so believed, was to rid their lives of men. Doing so stopped reproduction. Never again were children running about Themyscira, with the exception of two souls, one the chosen and the other a child once thought to be impossible. 

Her normally clouded eyes were highlighted by bright blue irises. Her teeth clenched while she tried to overcome the pain. Most images were simple, this was not. Using all her strength to keep conscious, Panagiota was relieved when she saw no more.

Her eyes, blinded years ago by an illness, returned to their cloudy state. No longer did the blue ring glow. Trying her best to regain tranquility she felt around for a small bell. Once she grasped it in her hand it rang. An Amazon hurried to her side. "Summon the Queen. Tell her the gods have contacted me. The girl will arrive soon."

With that, the Amazon ran. Panagiota slowly walked towards the temple wall that belonged to Hera's peacock. She once again felt around, this time looking for a candle. Her strength was slowly returning as she cautiously bent down to pray. "Hera, I have heard your call. The girl will save us all."

"When we arrive there are a few things you must obey, Cassandra." Artemis had spent most of the trip in silence. Contemplating what to say to the young lady sitting to her right. How often do you tell someone their life has been a lie? "It is most important to follow all instructions given to you."

Cassandra was staring at the ocean below, lost in its peaceful waves. Before the flight she did not think much about it, but three hours of silence forced her to focus on something and the water below was most convenient. "Art, what if -?"

"There are no 'what ifs', Cassandra. When you are told to do something you must do it. That is the way. From now on you may not call me Art." Artemis did not look at the girl. Somehow it made the situation a bit less personal which made it easier for her to forget the last ten and a half years and treat Cassandra as just another soldier to train. "I am Artemis, and so shall you call me."

This was a side of her mother's friend Cassandra never saw. A side that didn't seem right, one that took rules to an extreme. Rather than argue, she decided to allow her to continue to list what would be considered proper behavior on her part. "Secondly, the Queen, as well as your other sisters, will be given complete respect. You are a guest on Themyscira, and you represent your world."

Cassandra was lost. "Art-emis, what are you talking about? The _Amazons_ supposedly lived on Themyscira." Artemis took her eyes off the seat in front of her. "The Amazons were legends told by ancient people, there's no proof they ever existed." Cassandra took her eyes off the calm water below and scanned Artemis for any expression, waiting for her to burst out in laughter while congratulating her for not falling for something as stupid as the joke she was playing.

"Cassandra, there are many truths in the world that are disguised as stories. We are merely one of them." Artemis looked the young girl in the eyes, hoping she'd see a sign of comprehension. "I assure you, the Amazons are not the ferocious beasts so many have made us out to be."

"Artemis, this so isn't funny. Where are the cameras? Is Mom hiding somewhere? The joke's up!" Cassandra began to get out of her seat when Artemis stopped her.

"This is not a joke, Cassandra. There are no cameras, and your mother is still in Gateway City." Somehow Artemis thought the girl would accept what was happening, after all, she was the chosen.

"Amazons do not exist. I don't know if they ever did but today they don't." Cassandra sat back down with an urgent tone in her voice. "So, where are we going for real?"

"You do not believe me? I am sorry. Your mother thought being with her was in your best interest. I agreed, but now I am beginning to think you should have left for the Island sooner." Artemis reached into her pocket. She took Cassandra's hand and dropped a necklace into it. "You will see with your own eyes soon enough."

The necklace's chain was made of pure gold. A tiny platinum star that appeared to be laced with some type of red and blue rock was attached to the chain. "It's beautiful, but I can't keep this." When her fingers lightly brushed the stones a chill ran down her spine.

Before she could give the heirloom back, the Amazon shook her head. "You must keep it."

Silence entered the conversation once again, giving Cassandra time to narrow her situation down to two possibilities. Either Artemis truly was an Amazon, or she was crazy. Choosing to believe her mother would not allow her to leave the country with someone of the latter she decided to give in for the time being, "So you're an Amazon, huh?"

The warrior smiled. "We're almost there. Buckle up." 

After arriving on the Island, Cassandra was petrified and thankful at the same time. As it turned out, her mother did not put her life in the hands of someone unstable. After an hour long hike through the outskirts of Themyscira, they reached a building unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Before them was a monstrous pantheon held up by giant Ionic columns made of marble. On the very top of the entrance was a golden eagle, the bird of Zeus. "Wow!" Cassandra spoke under her breath.

"It is beautiful. We were proud to construct it when we arrived on the Island." The pair walked up the steps. Once they reached the top, Artemis motioned to the floor. "The mosaic tells our story." Underneath their feet and continuing into the building were pictures showcasing the Amazons' journey to Themyscira.

"I had no idea. You really are an Amazon." Cassandra halted. Artemis walked wearing a slight smirk.

"So I've said. Follow me, Cassandra. There will be plenty of time to learn our tale."

The elder led the youth into the temple. Inside was no less spectacular than the building's shell. The walls were decorated with various symbols, celebrating the presence of the gods. The largest was that of a peacock, gracefully spreading its feathers to showcase its many eyes. "All the gods have importance, however Hera and Zeus are most significant."

"This is a temple?"

Artemis nodded.

Cassandra looked towards the doorway she just entered. "Do you guys, you know, have sacrifices?" There was a bronze altar on top of the steps. Altars usually meant sacrifices for ancient (and some not so ancient) civilizations.

"We do."

Worry spread across Cassandra's face like wild fire.

The Amazon couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Do not worry, we do not believe in sacrificing the living."

Relief washed over Cassie's face. Tired from their adventure, the young girl plopped down on a klismos made of gold. The back was horribly discomforting, forcing her to sit in an unnatural perfectly up right position. She hoped the Amazons had better chairs in their chambers.

"The Queen would like for you to join her for dinner. She is quite intrigued by your situation and has thankfully agreed to welcome you to her home, this island. Do not forget what I told you in the sky. Your behavior is important Cassandra."

"I know." Cassandra nodded towards the symbol of Hera, "So, are the gods real too?"

"Shhh! Why would you ask such a thing?" For the first time since meeting Artemis, Cassandra saw a gleam of fear.

"I just asked a question. Are they real?" she repeated.

"We do not doubt the power of the Olympians, ever. This conversation will never happen again." The red head walked to the back entrance of the temple. "The gods grace us; they may take away whatever they please if we ever question them." She lit a candle on the marble floor, directly underneath the peacock. "We will rest here before you enter the city."

Artemis knew she was overreacting. The gods were losing their powers with every breath. Too few worshipped them, and those numbers continued to dwindle, but it was important for the girl to believe in them.

"You, Cassandra, are destined for greatness. Something so few are blessed with." She sat beside the ten year old.

"I promised your mother I'd be there for you, but one day I will not be able to. It is my duty to teach you everything you must know to survive when that day comes." The candle's flames danced viciously to illuminate Hera's sacred bird. "This is all confusing for you; I do not doubt that. Once you are ready all will make sense." 

**Ten years later**

Cassandra took her time preparing for her meeting with Hippolyta. If Artemis found out she made the good Queen wait she'd be furious. Thankfully, she wasn't present. The walk from her bed chambers to the Queen's dining chamber was filled with beautiful scenery. Trees growing various fruits shared the path with monuments dedicated to various Amazons who had already left this life. Cassandra took a moment to view the one leading to the chamber, "Diana, Wondrous Champion of Peace" graced the stone as well as a small carving of a woman who looked barely older than Cassandra fighting a Gorgon.

"You remind me of her." Cassandra jumped at the voice. She turned her neck to make eye contact with its owner. "She would have felt great honor to meet you, Cassandra." The Queen walked so she was an arm's length from her and extended her arm. Cassandra clasped her hand around her wrist, the common handshake among Amazons and other warriors.

The two walked to the lengthy dining table topped with a feast. Hippolyta sat at one end and motioned for Cassandra to join her. She chose a seat directly to the royalty's right. "You really went all out, huh?" They shared a brief chuckle.

"We will soon be joined by someone who can help you. Until they arrive we are simply two confidants talking." A pair of Amazons Cassandra rarely saw filled four goblets on the table with red wine.

"When you asked for me earlier I thought I did something wrong. Now I'm confused. Not that I don't enjoy your company." Cassandra chose her words carefully. She was asked to attend an early dinner with the Queen but was not given a reason.

"You are not in trouble, Cassandra. I wish to discuss your future." The Queen took a moment to sip from her crystal. "You are destined for greatness. This greatness, unfortunately, means you must leave Themysicira to achieve it."

"You're kicking me off the Isand?" Cassandra could not help but show a hint of hurt in her voice. "I have to leave?"

"No! Hera no. Believe me, child, this is one of the most difficult decisions I have ever made."

"I thought my destiny was to be here. I thought the reason I left everything behind was to fulfill it. Now you're telling me I have to return because of it?" Without realizing, the young woman raised her voice.

"The fates weave their web. We cannot predict where it will end. All we can do is decide how to get there." The Queen remained calm with her explanation. "I do not want to lose you. I have already lost a daughter, something I wish upon no mother." The Queen stared into space, something in her eyes told Cassandra she was remembering the past.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that." The silence gave the youth time to regain her composure. "Why am I so important? Artemis said I'd know when the time was right, shouldn't I know why by now? If I'm to return, shouldn't I know why I left in the first place?"

"Your questions are justified, however it is not my place to answer them. You have a choice: to follow your path or to deny it. I will not force you to chose what I deem best." The Queen offered a warm smile. "Although, if you were to return you would be reunited with your mother."

The Queen knew how to strike a chord, that was certain. "My mother?"

"A mother and a daughter should never be denied each other. There is a bond so strong that even the fates cannot destroy, and the gods should know better than to interfere." Once again, Hippolyta took a sip of wine. Her eyes were glazed with a thin layer of water, and Cassandra could see a lone tear travel down her cheek.

"You had a daughter?" Something clicked in Cassandra's head. Her thoughts returned to the monuments of fallen Amazons, more specifically to the Queen's favorite. "Diana was your daughter, wasn't she?"

The elder leaned towards the youth and whispered, "Yes. I lost her so many years ago, yet her smile is always with me. I am sure your mother feels the same pain I feel and because of that I believe you should return." The Queen retreated to her original position and continued in her normal voice, "Destiny will always be there, but will your mother?"

The two Amazons returned, each carrying a box made of clay which they placed next to Cassandra's feet. "These will assist you, should you decide to return. I fear the many battles ahead will be challenging."

The young girl opened the first box. Inside she found a girdle, one that was black splattered with white specks. Underneath that was a set of silver armor. There was a breastplate to protect the wearer's heart, a set of gauntlets decorated by a thin ankh carved into each to protect the wearer's life and a golden Corinthian helmet to protect the wearer's wisdom. The breastplate had a golden eagle, similar to the one watching over the Temple of Hera, spread across the chest. The eagle graced the front of the helmet as well.

Inside the second box was a set of silver greaves. Next was a pair of tan boots. Hippolyta watched as the girl slowly inspected the final piece, a lemon colored rope unlike anything she'd seen before. "I get the significance of everything but why give me a rope?" Cassandra dangled it in front of Hippolyta.

"This is more than a rope, child. It is a lasso blessed by the gods themselves. Anyone encircled by the lasso is compelled to speak only the absolute truth." Cassandra smiled. "It is important you know who to trust. If you ever doubt then the lasso will assist."

"Thank you." The Amazons once again left to return to the kitchen. "I want you to know Diana was lucky to have you as a mother. I know I was to be welcomed and embraced by you. Thanks."

"You are like a daughter to me, Cassandra, perhaps more so than the others. You will always have haven on Themyscira if the need arises." The Amazons returned with the Queen's guests.

Two ladies in their early thirties dressed in business suits approached the table. Hippolyta stood and Cassandra followed. "Polly! It's great to hear from you. We were just talking about you, weren't we, Veronica?" Both had a natural beauty about them.

Veronica was the taller of the two, close to six feet with her heals. She wore her blonde hair in a bun but somehow managed to make it seem fresh. "Yes, that is right." While the other spoke with a mid western American accent she spoke with a hint of an English one.

"This young lady must be Cassie? Beautiful name! It fits you well!" The American extended her hand and Cassandra shook it. "I'm Deedra but please, call me Dee Dee!" Cassandra could see Hippolyta try her best to hide a laugh.

Veronica did not offer her hand, instead she slightly nodded, "Hello, Cassandra."

"Hi." Dee Dee and Veronica sat on Hippolyta's left, Veronica sat across from Cassandra. The two new comers took a sip of wine while two new Amazons appeared with food.

"Veronica and Deedra will be your counsels in Patriarch's world, again if you chose to leave." Dee Dee flashed a toothy smile. Cassandra had never met a more bubbly person.

"That's right. We've known Polly for ages! She sent us a message a few days ago and explained your situation to us. I just knew we had to help! We're always looking for ways to improve the world!"

Veronica allowed her partner to talk. She seemed too focused on watching Cassandra to bother with any small talk.

"Thanks. What exactly do you do?"

"Well, we can't really say. It's confidential. Over the years we've worked hard to keep it that way. We're involved in security."

"So you're going to do what for me exactly?"

"We have the funds and resources to reintroduce Cassandra Sandsmark to Patriarch's world, as Polly likes to call it, without any questions. No one will know you didn't finish school in America. No one will know you left the country however many years ago."

"Almost eleven," added Cassandra.

"Gosh, eleven years away! So much has happened. But enough of that, you'll be caught up soon enough." Dee Dee glanced at Veronica, giving her the floor.

"Most importantly, no one will know about your gifts," Veronica finally contributed to the conversation. The way she spoke gave Cassandra a chill. Apparently Hippolyta did not feel the same.

"What do I have to do?"

"Pardon me?" Dee Dee was quick to question.

"What you are offering me is great. It's appealing, but there has to be a catch." Cassandra looked at her Queen. "I am grateful my Queen."

A beat passed. For the first time it seemed as if Dee Dee was lost for words. "You are a bright young lady Cassandra. I like that. Of course, I shouldn't be too shocked considering." Veronica was the leader of the duo, Cassandra could tell by the way she carried herself. "We have a request, not a demand. You work for us. You use your abilities and become the female Superman, working under our orders."

"Superman?"

"As Deedra said, you will be caught up soon enough."

"Who is 'us'?"

"Fair enough, we work with the various governments and are close with President Luthor and his advisors. We work hard to ensure peace is kept."

"And if I don't want a part in any of this?"

"Then you can forget about us and lead the life you chose. If you decide to return we will still give you funds but that will be the end of our contact. No matter what, we will watch out for your best interests. We felt your best interest would be doing good. After all, is that not part of your destiny?" the words flowed like a melody out of Veronica's mouth.

Dee Dee nudged Veronica. "Sleep on it. No rush in your answer." 

Hippolyta spent the rest of the evening inside the Temple of Hera praying for the well being of her adoptive daughter. A cloaked figure slowly approached. "It is done. Cassandra will fulfill her destiny."

The figure appeared to glide to her side. The Queen opened her eyes and expressed her pain, "I do not want anything to happen to her Panagiota. Can you promise me she will be safe?"

The Oracle slowly removed her hood, revealing a light blue iris on each eye. "The gods do not want her harmed. She is one of the chosen. They shall protect her until they no longer can. The Fates will allow her to survive, if only to complete her purpose. After that I cannot promise life."

The Queen took her eyes off of Hera's candle and gazed into Panagiota's, hoping to get a glimpse of what the priestess saw. "What are you seeing?" The Oracle's eyes returned and yet again she was blind.

"I saw one step more of the child's destiny. She will find the others in Patriarch's world, but an ally will deceive her in the end." 

That night Cassandra was relieved to find Artemis waiting for her in the courtyard. Over the years she thought of her as an older sister, and valued whatever insight she gave. The two discussed Veronica's proposition. "Any input you have would be greatly appreciated, Art." Despite constantly reminding her not to use her nickname, Artemis allowed her to do so in private, old habits died hard.

"I don't know. I know that's not what you are looking for and I'm sorry I cannot be of more help. I trust the Queen and the Queen trusts Veronica and Deedra. In essence I must trust them." Cassandra couldn't help but pace.

Artemis stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what you chose, I will support you." She started to walk towards the hall connected to her chamber.

Cassandra felt compelled to share her feelings with her sister, "I've missed so much. I didn't realize that until they reminded me how long I've been gone. How much I've missed while I've been gone, but most importantly how much I've missed my mother."

Artemis stopped. "I am sorry, Cassandra. If this was done properly to begin with you would not be in such a situation. Your mother loves you more than anything and kept you from your destiny because she felt she had to protect you. Remember that." 

The Amazon walked into the darkness and disappeared. Cassandra trekked to her own room. Once inside she plopped onto her bed. Soon she feel to sleep. "Cassandra," said an all too familiar voice, "soon it will begin."

She woke and tried to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness, searching desperately for the voice's owner After a few moments she discovered no one. _Ew! What in Hera's name is that?_ She lit a candle and rushed to her chamber's entrance. As she stepped closer the stench was stronger.

A piece of something charred was the source of the discomfort. She bent down to touch it and suddenly it was engulfed in flames. Just moments later all signs of it were gone, but the stench lingered. Forcing her tired mind to work she managed to recall the last time she smelled such a thing. The last night she slept in her own bed, almost eleven years ago. 

Continued...


	3. Helper of Men Chapter 3

_**Taylahbob**__: __T__hank you! When I was a part of the multiverse there were several ongoing stories being written by other authors (Earth 8 Flash, Earth 8 Superman, Earth 8 Batman, Earth 8 Green Lantern, etc.). I worked with the editor to come up with a huge storyline that would affect all the Earth 8 titles and conclude in a mini series. I have some pieces that I worked on for that, and I'm planning on continuing with that direction. Unfortunately, I don't have the stories from the other authors, so I'm going to have to rework certain aspects. Until then, I'm completely dedicated to Cassie. Glad to see that you enjoy Earth 8!_

E8: Wonder Woman #3  
Helper of Men Part 3 of 4

_"Everyone has his own specific vocation or mission in life; everyone must carry out a concrete assignment that demands fulfillment. Therein he cannot be replaced, nor can his life be repeated, thus, everyone's task is unique as his specific opportunity to implement it."_  
- Dr. Viktor E(mil) Frankl

When the Amazons left Patriarch's world they searched for decades to find their new home. A place where they could be safe from all the evils they experienced. It was Hippolyta who rose to lead the women to safety. Using all her cunning, she was the one who unearthed paradise. Bringing salvation to her people brought her their gratitude. For this they elected her ruler.

Hippolyta was used to making vital decisions, she had done so for a better part of the past four thousand years. When she was told by the Oracle that a young girl would be key to the survival of all things good she was cautious. What could a mortal child do that an immortal warrior couldn't? That was twenty-one years ago, mere months before Cassandra's birth. 

The events of the previous evening left Cassandra with an eerie chill. She told no one, not even Art, about the voice and its accompanying odor. To be honest, she was so tired from the day's events that she could not help but question if everything was just a dream. The last thing she wanted was to appear daft.

Knowing her decision was expected before the stars could reappear after their slumber that morning, she made it a point to awake before the others. Taking full advantage of the extra hours, she hurried to the Temple of Hera. As she walked up the steps for the millionth time, she couldn't help but recall her first years on the island. Unable to embrace the Amazon culture completely in the beginning, she found solace inside the structure during twilight. Occasionally a Priestess she saw only when she was alone in the temple would be present. She never offered Cassandra her name, however, she did welcome her company. Some nights would entail the two speaking nothing while others would be filled with the Priestess telling the girl tales of grander.

This continued for a few nights each week for the first three years. As her stay grew, she discovered life as an Amazon was not as horrible as she had thought. The nightly visits began to dwindle until she no longer visited the temple outside of ceremonies and the occasional walk.

Reaching the entrance, she let out a sigh. She had but a few hours to make the most important decision of her short life: stay on the island and continue the routine she followed for half of her existence or return to a world she left behind without choice. A world that she was sure she would feel alienated in.

Paying no attention to the silhouette against the giant peacock of Hera, she moved gently to the candle before it. Taking her time to light the ceremonial object, she failed to notice the robed figure standing behind her. "Hera has heard your plea."

Wasting no time to see her acquaintance, she pushed onto her feet and turned. Standing before her in ceremonial attire was the mysterious priestess. "You startled me!"

"That was not my intention. My apologies." The priestess appeared to glide to the candle. She placed several smaller ones next to it, taking her time to light each one. "You are troubled, young Cassandra. My only intention is to assist you."

"I have to decide-"

"Whether to stay here or leave, yes I am aware of the situation," the elder motioned to the floor. "Amazons have spent their whole lives moving from one place to another. This island has been their refuge for over three thousand years."

Cassandra stared at the mosaic. The candles' lambent light made the final piece stand out. It was a picture of the Amazons arriving at Themyscira. "It pains me to speak of such things, but one day they will be forced to leave." Suddenly the flames danced over the piece, replacing the Amazons arriving with them leaving and the island in ruins. "That is unless the chosen can prevent the catastrophic future that has been foreseen." Once again the flames washed over the picture. A battle between warriors now took place. Something about the image gave the girl deja vu . The flames returned, and this time the piece was restored to its original state.

"My destiny is to protect this island?"

"The Fates have given you a much greater purpose than protecting the land a few thousand Amazons and several species inhabit. Your destiny is to protect the world." The Priestess took her hand. "You are more important in the battle against evil than anyone else on this island. Your kind possess the power to prevent eternal damnation of all living beings. If you do not leave, how can you succeed in this?"

Cassandra could see the seriousness in her eyes, eyes that were like no other. Eyes larger than average that added an extra ounce of sincerity to their owner. "I'm a chosen? I'm a hero just like those in the stories you used to tell me?" She could feel her eyes slightly bug out. She knew she was special but had no idea she was stop-Armageddon-special. "That's what they've been preparing me for?"

"You are not what you believe yourself to be. I cannot say anymore than what I've shared with you. I will leave you to decide your next step. Chose wisely, Cassandra; the weight of the world is on your shoulders today, not Atlas's." The Priestess opened a chest that contained various religious relics. After a moment of searching, she pulled out a small bronze case. "Hera's faith in you knows no bounds. A gift from the goddess herself." She placed the case at the young girl's feet.

Cassandra opened her mouth, but before a word could leave, the elder disappeared. Still unsure of what to do, she opened the case. Inside she found a tiara. One made of gold. Its center was graced by a ruby shaped into a star, similar to the necklace Art gave her on the plane. Puzzled by the gift, she spoke the only thing she could to the emptiness, "Thanks?"

Panagiota was only now awaking in her chamber when the cloaked figure entered. Despite her lack of site, the Oracle knew at once who was there. She could not escape her visions, even in her sleep, and this visit was foreseen moments ago. "My Que-"

"I do not have time for small talk, Panagiota. I have spoken to the child. She knows only what is needed for her to leave." The figure chose to stay near the doorway.

The Oracle bowed as the figure approached her, "Hippolyta suspects nothing. I cannot say how long her curiosity can be withheld."

The figure dropped the cloak onto Panagiota's bed. "Do not worry about her. If she manages to discover our meetings, she will understand the importance of keeping Cassandra's identity a secret. The girl must discover it on her own terms."

"Agreed." Hesitation came from Panagiota's mouth.

"Is there a problem?"

"The liaisons to Patriarch's world; they are clouded. I do not know how trustworthy their motives are." It was a rare time when the Oracle could not get a clear reading from another.

"Once she gains the trust of Patriarch's world, there will be little need for their assistance. She cannot help those who lack belief in her. I must leave before he suspects anything. You've done well."

"Thank you." Once again, in the blink of an eye, the supposed Priestess was gone. "Thank you, Hera." 

Hours passed as Cassandra stayed in the Temple, deep in thought. She was a chosen, a hero. How in the world did that happen? She had abilities, great strength, amazing speed and even more amazing stamina. She was able to rebound from an injury much quicker than others, even the Amazons she now called sisters.

Growing up on the island amongst immortals gave her no cause to question these abilities. When she lived in Patriarch's world, she never came across another who possessed super human anything, but living on the island she found it was a perk of being an Amazon. For the past ten years she assumed somehow she was granted these gifts as a way of being welcomed into their world by the gods. Now she wasn't so sure.

Noticing the sun was shining brightly in the sky, she deduced it was around noon. Somehow she'd spent the better part of eight hours trying to come to a decision. The candle she previously lit was gone, and a puddle of cold wax took its place. She picked up the golden tiara and swiftly headed back to the Queen. She was ready to announce her choice.

"Cassie is perfect as a replacement! Her abilities are similar and her heart seems to be in the right place." Dee Dee and Veronica were finishing lunch with Hippolyta. The duo used the time to catch her up on current events in Patriarch's world. A being named Superman surfaced sometime after Cassandra left. He had abilities beyond one's wildest dreams and used them to protect the world. Not too long ago, he fought a monster named Doomsday and met his demise while saving Earth. Since then it seemed as if the world lost a sense of hope, commonly referred to as "the Superman Crisis" by the media and governments around the world.

"I agree. From what you have told me, Superman was quite a hero. I am positive Cassandra would have little problem becoming one."

"Are you certain she will agree to return?" Veronica was her quiet self until now. "I don't mean to be blunt, but she didn't seem to be fond of what we told her yesterday."

"A lot has happened to her that she does not understand. The Fates won't allow it until time calls for it. As Dee Dee stated, her heart is always in the right place. She wants to help, and, because of this, I believe she will not only return but become the new hero you wish her to be. Her confusion will last for some time but her will is strong to overcome it." Hippolyta thought highly of Cassandra, that was for sure. She knew the girl was crucial to prevent chaos in the future, but she did not know the particulars. Perhaps becoming Patriarch's world's new hero would place her one step closer to her destiny.

"Your word is gold, Polly! Veronica is just anxious to remedy the Superman Crisis." Dee Dee beamed a smile as she gave her coworker a look of slight annoyance. "You'll have to excuse her."

Kalisto, one of the Queen's most trusted Amazons, brought a letter to the table.

"Thank you, Kalisto."

The Amazon nodded to her Queen and left.

Hippolyta took a moment to read it. "Cassandra has made a decision." 

"Are there other heroes in Patriarch's world?" The plane ride consisted of Cassandra learning all about the world she left.

"It's complicated. No one else with his level of power, but now we have you. I've heard stories about others, something about a bat in Gotham, nothing more than urban legends if you ask me." Dee Dee stretched in her seat and couldn't help but yawn. The events of the past few days interfered with her sleep patterns. "We'll need a name for her, Veronica. Supergirl is already taken and Superwoman would be too cliche."

"Agreed. Any suggestions, Cassandra?"

"I'm not sure." Cassandra's words were lost somewhere behind Veronica's.

"You need something that represents who you are without giving too much away. Something people will remember and feel happy about. Just like Superman rolled off their tongues, so should your name."

"What about Liberty? Lady Liberty, after the statue? Cassie will represent the beliefs of America, after all. You know, democracy and all that jazz." Dee Dee's eyes lit up. Truth of the matter was she was concerned about the people of the United States more than anywhere else. She knew it was selfish but she felt Superman was an American hero first and foremost.

"Lady Liberty, it's simple and a bit egotistical ... splendid job Deedra."

Cassandra watched as her two companions continued to speak of the new hero of Earth without her input. Losing interest, she started to doze off.

"Cassie! Cassie, wake up, Kiddo!" Cassandra hadn't heard kiddo in a decade. Only one person called her it and she had not seen them since the last time she was in Patriarch's world. "Cassie!" This time a slight shove accompanied it. "C'mon, Kiddo! We have to discuss Lady Liberty."

Sensing another shove, Cassandra caught Dee Dee's wrist. "I'm up," she said in a bothered voice. She opened one eye and saw a look of shock on Dee Dee's face. Veronica sat in front of her, wearing a slight smile.

"Wow," Dee Dee whispered. "You sure do have fast reflexes," she added loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't be! I saw Superman catch a bullet in his bare hands once. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You're definitely his level."

Cassandra let go of her arm and rubbed her eyes.

"We still have an hour or so until we arrive in D.C. Lady Liberty needs an uniform. Here is the design. Your input would be appreciated." Veronica leaned over and gave Cassandra a folder. Inside she found a thick packet. The first several pages spoke of something called "Operation Roswell".

"Operation Roswell is?"

"You, well, mostly you now. It's the codename for the new Superman project. He was an alien and Roswell, New Mexico was home to the infamous alien crash in the 1950's. Go to the last couple of pages." Dee Dee was anxious to share her creation.

Drawings of one uniform in various poses graced the pages. "We wanted to keep it similar to Superman so people felt familiarity with it but at the same time give it something different, something people would know you by."

Cassandra had never seen a photo of Superman, she had no idea as to what his uniform looked like. She turned the page and for the first time ever she saw the Man of Steel. "This is... was him?" His charisma shined through the photo. His jet black hair held to his head tightly with the exception of the small s curl on his forehead. He was muscular. Even though it was a photo she could tell he was taller than the average man. The thing that caught her eye the most was his genuine smile. Suddenly she felt a wave of nervousness overtake her. Would she be able to be so sincere with a world she hadn't seen in over a decade?

"Yup! Good ol' Supes in all his glory." Dee Dee was obviously smitten with the former protector of Earth and to be honest, Cassandra couldn't blame her. "We didn't want to do a direct copy of his costume, that's why your's is more red and less blue. Your whole costume is modeled after the American flag. Red boots, like Superman's, but with white added on the tops. Your belt will be blue with white stars, just like the flag. We're still debating about a cape. If you use one it'll be blue with white stars too. So what do you think?"

Cassandra was amazed at how quickly the pair created the uniform for Lady Liberty. "It's wow! How long was I sleeping?"

"About four hours. Do you think it needs anything?"

Cassandra was amazed at how well they used the time to their advantage. She picked up a box underneath her seat, carefully opened it and took out the tiara the Priestess gave her earlier. "How about we add this?"

"Brilliant, it compliments the outfit nicely. We will arrive in a few hours. The press conference will be this evening."

Reporters from all over the world were eagerly awaiting the announcement concerning the Superman Crisis. For the past few weeks, rumors swirled about a replacement for Superman being developed. Up until now, the government denied all claims.

The crowd hushed as soon as Dee Dee stepped onto the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I want to thank all of you for attending. This was put together at the last minute and I cannot stress how excited I am to be the one to share with the world this wonderful news."

Photographers quickly snapped photos and journalists jotted down minor notes.

"Superman was a hero to everyone, the official boy scout. He lost his life so we could all keep ours and for that we will all be forever grateful.

"However, his sacrifice came with a cost. We no longer have a super hero to guide us to peace."

Right away an Asian woman wearing a violet skirt suit raised her hand.

"Yes Jasmine?"

"What about the claims of various vigilantes all around the world, most notably the Batman and Robin who've been around longer than even Superman?" The crowd began to talk to each other and several reporters raised their hands as well.

Dee Dee kept her perfect smile in place. "I appreciate everyone's interest in the claims about others who have been supposedly mimicking Superman. As far as I know, there is no proof to support any of it. Now, if you could all hold your questions for after I'm done, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Before Dee Dee could continue, an athletic looking man wearing a tunic laced with what appeared to be gold walked to the podium. His platinum hair graced his head in tight curls. "I am here for the Amazon! Give her to me and no one shall be harmed!"

The crowd was lost, unsure of the meaning of the disturbance.

"You test my patience, I ask once more. Give me the Amazon or face the wrath of Herakles!"

The crowd broke into a roar of laughter.

Herakles grew angry with rage. He grabbed the podium, pulled it out of the floor and threw it at the laughing crowd.

No normal human could react, but Cassandra wasn't a normal human. She flew threw the doors behind Dee Dee, where she was waiting to be introduced, and caught the podium before it could harm anyone.

Herakles formed a grin. "Amazon! By the name of Zeus, you die now!"

The crowd was in shock. A young woman floated before them, wearing a costume that was a mix of the Super family and the American flag. So far her powers seemed to copy Superman's.

Cassandra took a moment to turn to the podium's former targets, "Everyone alright?" Nods indicated they were fine, but Cassandra made a mistake when she turned her back on the man. "Ahhh!" A jolt of electricity flowed threw her body.

"Feel the wrath of Zeus, little Amazon," Herakles bellowed. He slammed his hands on the floor and everything began to shake. Somehow he managed to produce a small earthquake.

Cassandra used all her strength to stay in the air. Forcing the pain out of her mind, she called to Dee Dee, "Get everyone out of here, NOW!"

Herakles ran through a hole formed by the man made disaster.

Cassandra followed and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Jasmine was one of the few who saw the beginning of the chase. "Wow!" she heard her photographer gasp. "What's her name?" he asked.

"I don't know, Stu," Jasmine mindlessly replied. They followed the rest of the group to a safe spot away from the building. For the first time Jasmine noticed everyone in the crowd was awe struck by the golden haired protector. "Wonder Woman," she triumphantly declared.

"What?" replied Stu.

"Her name is Wonder Woman." 

To be concluded …

_A/N: Helper of Men has one more chapter. After that, a three chapter arc called School Hard starts. As always, feedback is much appreciated!_


End file.
